


We Will Fight To The End

by theonlythingthatmeanssomething



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Song, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlythingthatmeanssomething/pseuds/theonlythingthatmeanssomething
Summary: It's old song I wrote when Lexa died. It's not that good but yeah. I miss her.





	

<https://youtu.be/ni6ocOxmxyw>


End file.
